1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical power semiconductor device having self turn-off function and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
First, a conventional semiconductor device will be described.
FIG. 96 is a cross sectional view schematically showing a structure of a semiconductor device in accordance with a first prior art example. Referring to FIG. 96, the first prior art example has an SITh (Static Induction Thyristor). The SITh includes a pin diode porion, a p type gate region 307, a gate electrode layer 309, a cathode electrode 311 and an anode electrode 313.
A pin diode portion has a stacked structure including a p+, anode region 301, an nxe2x88x92 region 303 and a cathode region (n+ emitter region) 305. The p type gate region 307 is formed in nxe2x88x92 region 303. Gate electrode 309 is electrically connected to p type gate region 307. Cathode electrode 311 is electrically connected to cathode region 305, and anode electrode 313 is electrically connected to p+ anode region 301, respectively.
The SITh can realize on-state by setting gate voltage applied to gate electrode 309 positive. At this time, current flows through pin diode from p+ anode region 301 to the side of cathode region 305.
FIG. 97 is a cross sectional view schematically showing a structure of a semiconductor device in accordance with a second prior art example. Referring to FIG. 97, the second prior art example shows a GTO (Gate Turn-Off) thyristor. The GTO thyristor has a p+ anode region 351, an nxe2x88x92 region 353, a p base region 355, a cathode region 357, a gate electrode 359, a cathode electrode 361 and an anode electrode 363.
The p+ anode region 351, nxe2x88x92 region 353, p base region 355 and cathode region 357 are stacked successively. The p type base region 355 is electrically connected to gate electrode 359. Cathode electrode 361 is electrically connected to cathode region 357, and anode electrode 363 is electrically connected to p+ anode region 351, respectively.
In this GTO thyristor also, on-state can be realized by setting the gate voltage positive. By setting gate voltage positive, current flows through a pnpn diode from p+ corrector region 351 to the side of cathode region 357.
Both in the first and second prior art examples, off-state can be realized by applying a negative voltage to the gate electrode. When a negative voltage is applied to gate electrode 309 or 359, minority carriers (holes) remaining in the device are extracted from gate electrode 309 or 359. Thus, the main current is cut off.
FIG. 98 is a cross sectional view schematically showing a structure of a semiconductor device in accordance with a third prior art example. Referring to FIG. 98, the third prior art example shows an example of a trench IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor). The trench IGBT includes a p+ collector region 101, n+ buffer region 103, nxe2x88x92 region 105, p type base region 107, n+ emitter region 109, a p+ contact region 111, a gate oxide film 115, a gate electrode layer 117, a cathode electrode (emitter) 121 and an anode electrode (collector) 123. On p+ collector region 101, nxe2x88x92 region 105 is formed with n+ buffer region 103 interposed. On nxe2x88x92 region 105, n+ emitter region 109 and p+ contact region 111 are formed adjacent to each other with p type base region 107 interposed. On the surface where n+ emitter region 109 is formed, there is provided a trench 413.
Trench 413 passes through n+ emitter region 109 and p type base region 107 and reaches nxe2x88x92 region 105. The depth Tp of trench 413 from the surface is 3 to 5 xcexcm.
Along inner wall surface of trench 413, gate oxide film 115 is formed. Gate electrode layer 117 is formed to fill the trench 413 and with its upper end projecting from trench 413. Gate electrode layer 117 opposes to n+ emitter region 109, p type base region 107 and nxe2x88x92 region 105 with gate oxide film 115 interposed.
Interlayer insulating layer 119 is formed to cover an upper end of gate electrode layer 117. In interlayer insulating layer, there is provided an opening which disposes the surfaces of n+ emitter region 109 and p+ contact region 111. Cathode electrode (emitter) 121 is formed so as to electrically connect n+ emitter region 109 and p+ contact region 111 through the opening. Anode electrode (collector) 123 is formed to be electrically connected to p+ collector region 101.
Hereinafter, the surface of the semiconductor substrate on which cathode electrode 121 is formed will be referred to as a cathode surface or a first main surface, and the surface where anode electrode 123 is formed will be referred to as an anode surface or the second main surface.
A trench MOS gate structure in which gate electrode layer 117 is formed in trench 413 with gate oxide film 115 interposed is manufactured through the following steps.
First, in a semiconductor substrate, a relatively deep trench 413 of about 3 to about 5 xcexcm is formed by common anisotropic dry etching. Sacrificial oxidation or cleaning is performed on the inner wall of trench 413. Thereafter, a silicon thermal oxide film (hereinafter referred to as a gate oxide film) 115 is formed at a temperature from 900xc2x0 C. to 1000xc2x0 C. in, for example, vapor ambient (H2O). A polysilicon film doped with an n type impurity such as phosphorous or a polycrystalline silicon film doped with a p type impurity such as boron fills the trench 413. The doped polysilicon film is patterned so that trench 413 is filled and doped polysilicon film is drawn out at least from a porion of trench 413 to the surface of the cathode side. The patterned doped polysilicon film is electrically connected to a gate surface interconnection formed of a metal such as aluminum, provided entirely over the semiconductor device, while insulated from cathode electrode 121.
The method of controlling on-state and off-state in the third prior art example will be described.
On-state is realized by applying a positive (+) voltage to gate electrode 117 while a forward bias is applied between cathode electrode 121-anode electrode 123, that is, while a positive (+) voltage is applied to anode electrode 123 and a negative (xe2x88x92) voltage is applied to cathode electrode 121.
A turn-on process in which the device transits from off-state to the on-state will be described in the following.
When a positive (+) voltage is applied to gate electrode layer 117, an n channel (inverted n region) which is inverted to n type and having very high electron density is generated at p base region 107 near gate oxide film 115. Electrons, which are one of the current carriers (hereinafter referred to as carriers) are injected from n+ emitter region 109 through the n channel to nxe2x88x92 region 105, and flow to p+ collector region 101 to which the positive (+) voltage is applied. When the electrons reach p+ collector region 101, holes, which are other current carrier are injected from p+ collector region 101 to nxe2x88x92 region 105 and flow to n+ emitter region 109 to which the negative (xe2x88x92) voltage is applied. Thus, the flow reaches the position where the aforementioned n channel is in contact with nxe2x88x92 region 105. This process is referred to as storage process, and the time necessary for this process is referred to as storage time (tstorage) or turn-off delay time (td(off)). Power loss during the storage time is so small that it can be neglected, as compared with steady loss, which will be described layer.
Thereafter, from anode electrode 123 and cathode electrode 121, sufficient current carriers are stored in nxe2x88x92 region 105 to such an amount that is larger by two or three orders of magnitude than the concentration of semiconductor substrate (1xc3x971012 to 1xc3x971015 cmxe2x88x923), in accordance with the difference between potentials applied to both electrodes. Accordingly, a low resistance state referred to as conductivity modulation is caused by the hole-electron pairs, thus turn-on is completed. This process is referred to as a rise process, and the time necessary for this process is referred to as rise time (trise). Power loss during this time is approximately the same or larger than the steady loss, which will be described layer later, and constitutes roughly one fourth of the entire loss.
The steady state after the completion of turn-on is referred to as on-state, and the power loss represented by a product of on-state voltage caused by on resistance (effectively, potential difference between both electrodes) and the conduction current is referred to as on-loss or steady loss.
When a positive voltage is applied to gate electrode layer 117, an n+ accumulation region 425a having high electron density is formed along the sidewalls of trench 113, as shown in FIG. 99.
Off-state is realized by applying a negative (xe2x88x92) voltage to gate electrode layer 117, even when forward bias is being applied to anode electrode 123-cathode electrode 121.
A turn off process in which the device transits from on state to off state will be described in the following.
When a negative (xe2x88x92) voltage is applied to gate electrode layer 117, n channel (inverted n region) formed on the side surface of gate electrode layer 117 is eliminated, and supply of electrodes from n+ emitter region 109 to nxe2x88x92 region 105 is stopped. The process up to here is referred to as storage process, and the time necessary for this process is referred to as storage time (ts) or turn off delay time (td(off)). The power loss during this time is very small as compared with the turn on loss and the steady loss, and it can be neglected.
As the electron density reduces, the density of electrons which has been introduced to nxe2x88x92 region 105 gradually reduces from the vicinity of n+ emitter region 109. In order to maintain charge neutralize condition, holes which have been introduced to nxe2x88x92 region 105 also reduce, and p base region 107 and nxe2x88x92 region 105 are reversely biased. Consequently, depletion layer begins to extend at the interface between p base region 107 and nxe2x88x92 region 105, and tends to have a thickness which corresponds to the applied voltage in the off state between both electrodes. The process up to here is referred to as a fall process, and the time necessary for this process is referred to as fall time (tf). The power loss during this time is approximately the same or larger than the aforementioned turn off loss and steady loss, and it constitutes roughly one fourth of the entire loss.
Further, holes in an electrically neutral region where both carriers remain outside the aforementioned depletion region (p+ collector region 101) pass through the depletion region and extracted through p+ contact region 111 to emitter electrode 121, thus carriers are all eliminated and turn off is completed. This process is referred to tail process, and the time necessary for this process is referred to as tail time (ttail). The power loss during the tail time is referred to as tail loss, which is approximately the same or larger than the turn on loss, loss during the fall time and steady loss, and it constitutes roughly one fourth of the entire loss.
The steady state after the completion of turn off is referred to as off state and power loss caused by the product of leak current in this state and the voltage between both electrodes is referred to as off loss. However, generally it is smaller than other power losses and it can be neglected.
The above described first and second prior art examples relate to current control type devices in which minority carriers are extracted from gate electrodes 309 and 359 to set off-state. Therefore, at the time of turn off, it is necessary to extract a considerable amount of the main current from the gate electrode. When a relatively large current is to be extracted, there will be a large surge current caused by inductance of interconnections or the like, and heat radiation caused by current must also be taken into consideration. Therefore, it becomes necessary to provide a protecting circuit against surge voltage and excessive current, in the circuit for controlling the gate voltage. This makes the gate control circuit complicated. Further, it is possible that the control circuit is thermally destroyed or suffers from thermal runaway because of heat, and hence a cooling mechanism must be provided. This makes the device larger.
A semiconductor device which solves these problems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-243561. The semiconductor device disclosed in this application will be described as a fourth prior art example.
FIG. 100 is a plan view schematically showing the structure of the semiconductor device in accordance with the fourth prior art example, and FIGS. 101 and 102 are cross sectional views taken along the lines P-Pxe2x80x2 and Q-Qxe2x80x2 of FIG. 100, respectively.
Referring to FIGS. 100 to 102, the fourth prior art example shows an electrostatic induction thyristor. On one surface of a high resistance n type base layer 501, a p type emitter layer 503 is formed with an n type buffer layer 502 interposed. On the other surface of n type base layer 501, a plurality of trenches 505 are formed spaced by a small distance from each other. In these trenches 505, gate electrodes 507 are formed embedded, with gate oxide film 506 interposed. At every other region between the trenches 505, n type turn off channel layer 508 is formed. On the surface of turn off channel layer 508, a p type drain layer 509 is formed. At a surface portion sandwiched between p type drain layers 509, an n type source layer 510 is formed.
A cathode electrode 511 is formed to be electrically connected to p type drain layer 509 and n type source layer 510. An anode electrode 512 is formed to be electrically connected to p type emitter layer 503.
In the fourth prior art example, when the positive voltage is applied to gate electrode 507 to raise the potential of n type base layer 501 sandwiched between the trenches 505, electrons are introduced from n type source layer 510, so that the device turns on. Meanwhile, when a negative voltage is applied to a gate electrode layer 507, a p type channel is formed on a side surface of the trench of n type turn off channel layer 508, carriers of n base layer 501 are discharged through p drain layer 509 to cathode electrode 511, and therefore the device turns off.
In the fourth prior art example, the gate electrode 507 has an insulated gate structure. Therefore, in the fourth prior art example, the gate electrode 507b is not of the current control type in which current is directly drawn out from the substrate, but it is of a voltage controlled type in which control is realized by the voltage (gate voltage) applied to the gate electrode.
Since the fourth prior art example is of the voltage controlled type, it is not necessary to extract a large current from gate electrode layer 507 at the time of turn off. Accordingly, it is not necessary to provide a protecting circuit or a cooling mechanism in consideration of surge current and heat caused when large current is extracted. Therefore, the fourth prior art example is advantageous in that the gate control circuit can be simplified.
However, in the fourth prior art example, at the surface region sandwiched between trenches 507 extending parallel to each other as shown in FIG. 100, there are p type drain layer 509 and n type source layer 510 adjacent to each other. Since p type drain layer 509 has a potential barrier with respect to the electrons, the electron current entering the cathode electrode 511 flows only through the portion of n type source layer 510. Therefore, there is inhibiting factor such as partial increase in current density, which results in degraded on characteristics.
In the third prior art example shown in FIG. 98, it is not possible to improve on-state voltage Vf, and hence power consumption of the semiconductor device is considerably large. This will be described in greater detail.
As a method of improving ON voltage (on-state voltage Vf of a diode) which is a basic characteristic of IGBT, there is a method of improving injection efficiency of electrons on the side of the cathode. In order to improve injection efficiency of electrons, it is necessary to increase impurity concentration on the side of the cathode or to increase the effective cathode area. The effective cathode area means the area of a portion (denoted by the solid line in the figure) where n+ region (effective cathode region) including n+ emitter region 109 and storage region 425a is in contact with p type base region 107 and nxe2x88x92 region 105.
In the third prior art example, the depth of the trench 413 is 3-5 xcexcm, as already described. Therefore, when a positive voltage is applied to gate electrode layer, extension of the storage layer generated around the trench 113 is limited. Accordingly, it is not possible to ensure the large effective cathode area. This hinders improvement in injection efficiency of electrons on the side of the cathode, and hence ON voltage of IGBT cannot be reduced.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power semiconductor device which allows simplification of gate control circuit, provides good on characteristic and reduces steady loss.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power semiconductor device which allows simplification of gate control circuit, has low on-state voltage Vf and low steady loss.
The semiconductor device in accordance with an aspect of the present invention including a diode structure in which main current flows between both main surfaces sandwiching an intrinsic or a first conductivity type semiconductor substrate includes a first impurity region of a first conductivity type, a second impurity region of a second conductivity type, a control electrode layer, a first electrode layer and a second electrode layer. The first impurity region of the first conductivity type is formed on a first main surface of the semiconductor substrate and has impurity concentration higher than that of the semiconductor substrate. The second impurity region of the second conductivity type is formed on a second main surface of the semiconductor substrate, and sandwiches with the first impurity region, a low impurity concentration region of the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate has a plurality of trenches extending parallel to each other on the first main surface, and each trench is formed to reach the low impurity concentration region of the semiconductor substrate through the first impurity region from the first surface. The first impurity region is formed entirely at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate sandwiched by the trenches extending parallel to each other. The control electrode layer is formed to oppose to the first impurity region and the low impurity concentration region of the semiconductor substrate in the trench with an insulating film interposed. The first electrode layer is formed on the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the first impurity region. The second electrode layer is formed on the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the second impurity region.
In the semiconductor device in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the control electrode layer opposes to the first impurity region and the low impurity concentration region of the semiconductor substrate with an insulating film interposed. In other words, the gate control is of voltage control type. Therefore, it is not necessary to extract a large current from the control electrode at the time of turn off. Therefore, it is not necessary to provide a protecting circuit for a cooling mechanism in the gate control circuit in consideration of surge voltage and heat caused when a large current flows. Therefore, as compared with the first and second prior art examples, gate control circuit can be simplified.
Further, the device is a bipolar device. In the bipolar device, the holes and electrons contribute to the operation. Therefore, even when the substrate thickness is improved to meet the demand of higher breakdown voltage and current path in the on state becomes longer, resistance can be maintained low, since there is generated conductivity modulation by the holes and electrons. Therefore, power loss can be reduced and amount of heat radiation can be reduced.
Further, the control electrode layer opposes to the first impurity region and a low impurity concentration region of the semiconductor substrate. Therefore, by applying a voltage to the control electrode layer, the low impurity concentration region of the semiconductor substrate near the trench which is filled with the control electrode layer can be turned to a channel having high electron density approximately the same as the density of first impurity region. Consequently, the channel region near the trench can be regarded as a first impurity region, and hence a state as if the first impurity region is enlarged can be realized. When the first impurity region is enlarged, the contact area between the low impurity concentration region of the semiconductor substrate and the enlarged first impurity region, that is, the effective cathode area is increased. Thus, efficiency in injecting electrons on the side of the cathode is improved, and on-state voltage Vf of the diode can be reduced.
Further, only the first impurity region is formed on the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate sandwiched between the trenches. Therefore, as compared with an example in which impurity regions of different conductivity types exist on the first main surface, the electron current entering from the cathode flows uniformly through the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the trenches. Accordingly, inhibiting factor such as partial increase in current density can be eliminated, and good on characteristic is obtained.
In the above described aspect, preferably the plurality of trenches include first, second and third trenches extending parallel to each other. The first impurity region is formed entirely at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the first and second trenches. A third impurity region of the second conductivity type is formed at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the second and third trenches. Therefore, the third impurity region is formed shallower than the trench, and is electrically connected to the first electrode layer.
At the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate, the third impurity region is provided adjacent to the first impurity region with a trench interposed. The third impurity region has a conductivity type different from that of the first impurity region. Therefore, at the time of turn off of the device, holes are extracted from the third impurity region. Thus, the speed of turn off of the device can be improved and the turn off loss can be reduced.
The third impurity region is provided adjacent to the first impurity region at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate with a trench interposed. Therefore, by adjusting the ratio of existence of the third and first impurity regions, desired turn off speed and on-state voltage Vf can be selected.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device includes a pnpn structure in which main current flows between both main surfaces with an intrinsic or first conductivity type semiconductor substrate sandwiched therebetween, which includes a first impurity region of a first conductivity type, a second impurity region of a second conductivity type, a third impurity region of the second conductivity type, a control electrode layer, a first electrode layer and a second electrode layer. The first impurity region of the first conductivity type is formed at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate. The second impurity region of the second conductivity type is formed at the second surface of the semiconductor substrate. The third impurity region of the second conductivity type is formed below the first impurity region to sandwich a region of the semiconductor substrate with itself and the second impurity region. The semiconductor substrate has a plurality of trenches extending parallel to each other at the first main surface, and each trench is formed to reach a region of the semiconductor substrate through first and third impurity regions from the first main surface. The first impurity region is formed entirely at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate sandwiched between the trenches extending parallel to each other. The control electrode layer is formed to oppose to the first and third impurity regions and the semiconductor substrate region with an insulating film interposed, in the trench. The first electrode layer is formed on the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the first impurity region. The second electrode layer is formed on the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the second impurity region.
In the semiconductor device in accordance with aforementioned another aspect of the present invention, the control electrode layer opposes to the first and third impurity regions and the semiconductor substrate region with an insulating film interposed. In other words, the gate control is of voltage controlled type. Therefore, it is not necessary to extract a large current from the control electrode layer at the time of turn off. Accordingly, it is not necessary to provide a protecting circuit or a cooling mechanism in the gate control circuit in consideration of surge voltage or heat generated when a large current flows. Therefore, compared with the first and second prior art examples, the gate control circuit can be simplified.
Further, the device is a bipolar device. In the bipolar device, both holes and electrons contribute to the operation. Therefore, even when the substrate thickness is increased to meet the demand of higher breakdown voltage and the current path in the on state becomes longer, there will be a conductivity modulation generated by the holes and electrons. Therefore, the on resistance can be maintained low. Therefore, increase in steady loss can be suppressed and the amount of heat radiation can be reduced.
Further, only the first impurity region is formed at the main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the trenches. Therefore, as compared with the examples in which impurity regions of different conductivity types exist at the first main surface, electron current entering from the cathode side flows uniformly through the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the trenches. Therefore, inhibiting factor such as partial increase in current density can be eliminated, and good on characteristic is obtained.
In the above described aspect, preferably, the plurality of trenches include first, second and third trenches extending parallel to each other. The first impurity region is formed entirely at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the first and second trenches. A fourth impurity region of the second conductivity type is formed at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the second and third trenches. The fourth impurity region is made shallower than the trench, and is electrically connected to the first electrode layer.
The fourth impurity region is provided at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate to be adjacent to the first impurity region with the trench interposed. Further, the fourth impurity region has a conductivity type different from that of the first impurity region. Accordingly, holes are extracted from the fourth impurity region at the time of turn off of the device. Therefore, turn off speed of the device can be improved and turn off loss can be reduced.
The fourth impurity region is provided adjacent to the first impurity region with the trench interposed, at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate. Therefore, by adjusting the ratio of existence of the fourth and first impurity regions, a desired turn off speed and on-state voltage can be selected.
In accordance with still further aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device includes a diode structure in which main current flows between both main surfaces with an intrinsic or first conductivity type semiconductor substrate sandwiched therebetween, which device includes a first impurity region of a first conductivity type, a second impurity region of a second conductivity type, a third impurity region of the second conductivity type, a fourth impurity region of the first conductivity type, a control electrode layer, a first electrode layer and a second electrode layer. The first impurity region of the first conductivity type is formed as the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate, and has an impurity concentration higher than that of the semiconductor substrate. The second impurity region of the second conductivity type is formed on the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate has trenches extending parallel to each other and sandwiching the first impurity region. The third impurity region of the second conductivity type is a sidewall of the trench and formed at the first main surface. The fourth impurity region of the first conductivity type is provided immediately below the third impurity region to be in contact with the sidewall of the trench and the semiconductor substrate region, and has lower concentration than the first impurity region.
The control electrode layer is formed to oppose to the third and fourth impurity regions and semiconductor substrate region with an insulating film interposed, in the trench. The first electrode layer is formed on the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate and is electrically connected to the first and third impurity regions. The second electrode layer is formed at the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the second impurity region.
In the semiconductor device in accordance with aforementioned still further aspect of the present invention, the control electrode layer opposes to the third and fourth impurity regions and the semiconductor substrate region with the insulating film interposed. In other words, the gate control is of voltage control type. Therefore, it is not necessary to extract a large current from the control electrode layer at the time of turn off. Therefore, it is not necessary to provide a protecting circuit or a cooling mechanism in the gate control circuit in consideration of surface voltage or heat radiation generated when a large current flows. Therefore, as compared with the first and second prior art examples, the gate control circuit can be simplified.
Further, the device is a bipolar device. In the bipolar device, both the holes and the electrons contribute to the operation. Therefore, even if the substrate thickness is increased to meet the demand of higher breakdown voltage and current path in the on state becomes longer, there will be conductivity modulation by the holes and electrons. Therefore, the resistance can be maintained low. Accordingly, the amount of heat radiation is small and increase in steady loss can be suppressed.
Further, the control electrode layer opposes to the third and fourth impurity regions and the semiconductor substrate region. Therefore, by applying a positive voltage to the control electrode layer, regions near the trenches in which control electrode layers are filled can have such high electron density that is approximately the same as in the first impurity region. Therefore, all the regions near the trench can be regarded as the first impurity region, and a state as if the first impurity region is enlarged can be realized. When the first impurity region is enlarged, the contact area between the enlarged first impurity region and the semiconductor substrate region, that is, the effective cathode area is increased. Thus, the efficiency in injecting electrons on the side of the cathode is improved, and on-state voltage Vf of the diode can be reduced.
By applying a voltage to the control electrode layer, the region of the opposite conductivity type near the trench can have approximately the same high electron density as that of the first impurity region. Therefore, the region of the opposite conductivity type such as the third impurity region as well as the fourth impurity region can be regarded as the first impurity region. Since the third impurity region is also regarded as a first impurity region in addition to the fourth impurity region, the effective cathode area can further be increased. Thus, the efficiency in injecting electrons on the cathode side can further be improved, and the on-state voltage Vf on the diode can further be reduced.
Preferably, in the above described aspect, an isolating impurity region is further provided, formed at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate. On one side of the outermost of the plurality of trenches extending parallel to each other, another trench is positioned, while on the other side, the isolating impurity region is formed in contact with the outermost trench and deeper than the trench.
Since isolating impurity region is provided to surround the region in which a diode structure or a thyristor structure is formed, the effect of electrical isolation from other elements can be enhanced, and breakdown voltage of the device is improved and stabilized.
Preferably, in the above described aspect, the depth of the trench from the first main surface is at least 5 xcexcm and at most 15 xcexcm.
As the depth of the trench is at least 5 xcexcm, the storage region having high electron density can be generated widely along the sidewall of the trench at on-state. Therefore, as compared with the third prior art example, wider effective cathode area is ensured. Therefore, the efficiency in injecting electrons on the cathode side can further be improved, and the on-state voltage Vf can be reduced. Further, since it is difficult to form a trench deeper than 15 xcexcm with a minute width (of at most 0.6 xcexcm), the depth of the trench is at most 15 xcexcm.
In the semiconductor device according to a still further aspect of the present invention, main current flows between both main surfaces of an intrinsic or a first conductivity type semiconductor substrate, and the device includes a first impurity region of a second conductivity type, a second impurity region of a second conductivity type, a third impurity region of the first conductivity type, a control electrode layer, and first and second electrode layers.
The first impurity region is formed on the side of the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate. The second impurity region is formed at the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate, and with the first impurity region, sandwiches a low concentration region of the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate has a trench reaching the semiconductor substrate region from the first main surface through the first impurity region. The third impurity region is formed on the first impurity region to be in contact with the sidewall of the trench of the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate. The control electrode layer is formed to oppose to the first and third impurity regions and the semiconductor substrate region in the trench with an insulating film interposed, and controls current flowing between the first and second main surfaces in accordance with an applied control voltage. The first electrode layer is formed on the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the first and third impurity regions. The second electrode layer is formed on the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the second impurity region. When the first and second main surfaces of the semiconductor substrate is in a conducted state, an accumulation region of the first conductivity type is formed around the trench, to be in contact with the third impurity region. In the conduction state, the ratio Rn=(n/n+p) of the contact area n between the effective cathode region including the third impurity region and accumulation region with the first impurity region and the semiconductor substrate region with respect to the area p on the side of the first main surface of the first impurity region in at least 0.4 and at most 1.0.
Since the ratio Rn is at least 0.4 and at most 1.0, which is higher than the third prior art example, efficiency in injecting electrons on the side of the cathode is improved as compared with a prior art example, and hence on-state voltage Vf can be reduced.
Preferably, in the above described aspects, the depth of the trench from the first main surface is at least 5 xcexcm and at most 15 xcexcm. Since the depth of the trench is at least 5 xcexcm, the storage region having high electron density can be generated wider along the sidewall of the trench at on-state. Therefore, wider effective cathode area than the third prior art example can be ensured. Therefore, the efficiency in injecting electrons on the cathode side can further be enhanced, and on-state voltage Vf can be reduced. In the present device, it is difficult to form a trench deeper than 15 xcexcm with a minute width (of at most 0.6 xcexcm), and hence the depth of the trench is at most 15 xcexcm.
In the above described aspect, preferably, the trench includes a plurality of trenches, having first, second and third trenches. At the semiconductor substrate between the first and second trenches, the first and third impurity regions are formed. At the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the second and third trenches, only the semiconductor substrate region is positioned. On the semiconductor substrate between the second and third trenches, a conductive layer is formed with a second insulating layer interposed. The conductive layer is electrically connected to each of the control electrode layers filling the second and third trenches.
Since the conductive layer is electrically connected to the control electrode layer, when a positive voltage, for example, is applied to the control electrode layer at on-state, the positive voltage is also applied to the conductive layer. The conductive layer opposes to the semiconductor substrate region between the second and third trenches with the second insulating layer interposed. Therefore, when the positive voltage is applied to the conductive layer, the surface region between the second and third trenches can have approximately the same high electron density as that of a third impurity region. Therefore, the third impurity region is enlarged by the surface region of the substrate sandwiched between the second and third trenches. Accordingly, the effective cathode area is increase, efficiency in injecting electrons on the cathode side can further be enhanced, and the on-state voltage Vf of the diode can further be reduced.
In the above described aspect, preferably, there are a plurality of trenches, including first, second and third trenches. At the semiconductor substrate between the first and second trenches, first and third impurity regions are formed. At the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate between the second and third trenches, the fourth impurity region of the second conductivity type having lower concentration than the second impurity region is formed. On the semiconductor substrate between the second and third trenches, a conductive layer is formed with a second insulating layer interposed. The conductive layer is electrically connected to each of the control electrode layers filling the second and third trenches.
Since the conductive layer is electrically connected to the control electrode layer, when a positive voltage, for example, is applied to the control electrode layer at on-state, the positive voltage is also applied to the conductive layer. The conductive layer opposes to the fourth impurity region between the second and third trenches with the second insulating layer interposed. Since the fourth impurity region has lower concentration than the second impurity region, when the positive voltage is applied to the conductive layer, the surface region between the second and third trenches comes to have approximately the same high electron density as that of the third impurity region. Therefore, the third impurity region is enlarged by the surface area of the substrate sandwiched between the second and third trenches. Thus, the effective cathode area is increased, efficiency in injecting electrons on the cathode side is further enhanced, and the on-state voltage Vf diode can further be reduced.
Since the fourth impurity region is set to have lower concentration than the second impurity region, thyristor operation occurs when the device operates. As a result, the ON voltage lowers advantageously when rated current is conducted.
When the device is turned off, a negative voltage, for example, is applied to the control electrode layer. At this time, since the negative voltage is also applied to the conductive layer, a region having higher hole density than the fourth impurity region is generated at the surface of the fourth impurity region below the conductive layer. Since the region having a high hole density is formed, extraction of holes at the time of turn off is facilitated, thus turn off speed of the device is improved and the turn off loss can be reduced.
In the above described aspect, preferably, the fourth impurity region of the second conductivity type having lower concentration than the first impurity region is further provided to be in contact with the sidewall of the trench at a lower portion of the first impurity region and to sandwich with the second impurity region, the semiconductor substrate region.
Since the fourth impurity region has lower concentration than the first impurity region, when a negative voltage is applied to the control electrode layer at off-state, there is generated a region having higher hole density than the concentration of the first impurity region, along the sidewall of the trench, in the fourth impurity region. Since the region having high hole density is formed, extraction of holes, which are carriers, can be facilitated and smoothly performed at the time of turn off of the device, so that switching characteristic can be improved.
In the semiconductor device in accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, current flows between both main surfaces of an intrinsic or a first conductivity type semiconductor substrate, and the device includes a first impurity region of a second conductivity type, a second impurity region of a second conductivity type, a third impurity region of the first conductivity type, a fourth impurity region of the second conductivity type, a control electrode layer, and first and second electrode layers. The first impurity region is formed on the side of the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate. The second impurity region is formed at the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate and, sandwiches, with a first impurity region, a low concentration region of the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate has a trench reaching the semiconductor substrate region from the first main surface through the first impurity region. The third impurity region is formed on the first impurity region to be in contact with a sidewall of the trench at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate. The fourth impurity region is formed to be adjacent to the third impurity region at the main surface of the semiconductor substrate on the first impurity region, and it has higher concentration than the first impurity region.
The control electrode layer is formed to oppose to the first and third impurity regions and the low concentration region of the semiconductor substrate with an insulating film interposed in the trench, and controls current flowing between the first and second main surfaces in accordance with an applied control voltage. The first electrode layer is formed at the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the third and fourth impurity regions. The second electrode layer is formed on the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate and electrically connected to the second impurity region. Here, the following relation holds where Dt represents the depth of the trench from the first main surface, Wt represents the width of said trench, De represents the depth of the third impurity region from the first main surface, We represents the width of the third impurity region from one trench to another trench, and Pt represents pitch between adjacent trenches:                     2        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢                  (                      We            +            Dt            -            De                    )                    +      Wt                                2          ⁢                      (                          We              +              Dt              -              De                        )                          +        Pt            ⁢              xe2x80x83              ≧  0.4
The ratio Rn=(n/n+p) can be approximated as shown by the above expression, in accordance with dimensions of various portions. Since dimensions of various portions are set so that the ratio Rn is at least 0.4, efficiency in injecting electrons on the side of the cathode can be improved and the on-state voltage Vf can be reduced, as compared with the third prior art example.
The method of manufacturing the semiconductor device in accordance with a present invention is for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which main current flows between both main surfaces of an intrinsic or a first conductivity type semiconductor substrate, including the following steps.
First, by selective ion implantation to the first main surface of the semiconductor substrate, a first impurity region of a second conductivity type is formed. Then, the second impurity region of the second conductivity type is formed at the second main surface of the semiconductor substrate. By selective ion implantation, a third impurity region of the first conductivity type is formed at the first main surface in the first impurity region. By performing anisotropic etching on the first main surface, a plurality of trenches including first, second and third trenches are formed at the semiconductor substrate. Thus, first and third impurity regions are formed along the sidewalls of the trench at the first main surface between the first and second trenches, and only a low concentration region of the semiconductor substrate is positioned at the first main surface between the second and third trenches.
A control layer is formed in the trench to oppose to the low concentration region of the semiconductor substrate and the first and third impurity regions between the first and second impurity regions with an insulating film interposed. By selective ion implantation, a forth impurity region of a second conductivity type having higher impurity concentration than the first impurity region is formed at the first main surface in the first impurity region, to be adjacent to the third impurity region. A first electrode layer is formed on the first main surface to be electrically connected to the third and fourth impurity regions. A second electrode layer is formed on the second main surface to be electrically connected to the second impurity region.
In accordance with a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in accordance with a present invention, only the low concentration region of the semiconductor substrate is positioned at the first main surface sandwiched between the second and third trenches. Therefore, the first impurity region is not positioned at the first main surface between the second and third trenches. Therefore, the object to improve device characteristics by increasing the ratio Rn can be attained, and main breakdown voltage can be maintained.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.